xbiofandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout 3
Fallout 3 takes place in the year 2277, 36 years after the setting of Fallout 2 and 200 years after the nuclear apocalypse that devastated the game's world in a future where international conflicts culminated in a Sino-American war in the second half of the 21st century. The player character is an inhabitant of Vault 101, a survival shelter designed to protect up to 1000 humans from the nuclear fallout. When the player character's father disappears under mysterious circumstances, the player is forced to escape from the Vault and journey into the ruins of Washington D.C to track him down. Along the way the player is assisted by a number of human survivors and must battle myriad enemies that inhabit the area now known as the "Capital Wasteland". The game has an attribute and combat system typical of an action strategy game but also incorporates elements of survival horror games. 0l'Painless Entry Location: Republic of Dave When you first arrive at the front gate there will be a child that will take you to Dave, after you finish talking to Dave, kill him and take his key and use it to open the safe right next to him. In the safe there will be a rifle that is called the 0l'painless. the rifle does 21 damage but it's way better than the sniper and a lot easier to repair and find ammo for it. Fallout 3 Leveling Guide Use our Fallout 3 Basic Leveling Guide to create that dreamy powerhouse Vault Dweller you've always wanted to have. Either that, or use it for tips on how to craft your second, "evil character" after you've beaten the game the first time. Printable Main Quest Walkthrough We have an exclusive guide for the main quest in Fallout 3. We'll have the locations of bobble heads, unique items and everything else you want right here. Fallout 3 Unlockables Original T-51b power armor During the "you gotta shoot 'em in the head" quest, you are asked to kill Ted Strayer, Allistair Tenpenny, Dukov, and Dave by Mr. Crowley. Once you find them, you can do whatever you please to get their "special keys" Here is a list of where the targets are: Allistar Tenpenny-Tenpenny tower Dukov-Dukov's place Dave-Republic of Dave (northeast corner of the map) Ted Strayer-Wanders Rivet City Once yo have gotten their keys, DO NOT give them to mr. Crowley! Once you have all of the keys, go to Fort Constantine (near Satcom Array NW-05a) and head into the CO quarters to the northwest. Inside there, there is a series of door you need to unlock with the special keys you stole/bribed/killed/threatened from the targets. You will then get to an armory with a series of locked doors and the door with a dead body named "Tara" near it is the door with the T-51b Power armor. This is the second-most powerful piece of armor in the game (beaten by It's cousin, the winterized T-51b armor, which has 6,000,000 health, making it indestructible) Prototype Medic Power Armor Entry Location: Old Olney NOTE!!!! Old Olney is heavily populated with Deathclaws so take stimpacks,good weapons ect! While playing a mission I was forced to go under ground in Old Olney. I walked around for a bit and stumbled across a pile of dead bodies. One was wearing a strange power armor (prototype medic power armor). When I put it on, to my surprise, it talked. It said "listen up you pansy" Why do all robots say that? "your wearing medic power armor you look after me and i'll look after you" When you come into contact with enemies its says "Time to kick some ass" or "Eat lead" and "Gear up soldier". P.S It benefits are a rad resist of 25 but drains AGL -1. I dont know exactly where it is but you should find it soon enough. p.s.s i don't know why its called medic armor :p Alien Blaster in Broken Steel DLC In Broken Steel on the last level there is a alien blaster in a case on the last part where you destroy the big mobile base. In the middle of the base there is a blue shield that has a broken panel. Make sure you have full health because you have to run through the shield. In the door there are some weapons. When you get in the door on the right of you there is a case that has a lock pick of 75 (hard). Below it there is some ammunition cases with some alien blaster ammunition. Abe's rifle Entry Location: Museum of History (The museum is near Rivet City) In the lower halls of the Museum there's a room with a turret shooting at feral ghouls. If you head up to the room with the ghouls in it, look near one one of the walls. There's a display case with Abe's Rifle in it (it's really strong. It uses .44 shots) Fallout 3 Hints The New Perks With the new DLC it raises the level cap from 20 to 30. Not only can you increase your skills even more, 14 new perks have been added. (New perks become available every even numbered Level) Level 22 Deep Sleep- You receive the well rested effect no matter what bed you sleep in. This perk can be useful immediately for those who want to level up fast since after sleeping you will gain 10% more experience. The flaw is that like Swift Learner and Here And Now is that once your level maxes it will do nothing and be like a wasted perk. Quantum Chemist- Every 10 Nuka-Colas you acquire are automatically converted into a Nuka-Cola Quantum. Requires Science level 70 This can be useful if you need the Nuka-Cola Challenge quest, like to use nuka grenades, or like to drink them. Since there is a limited amount of quantums in the game this perk is usefull for the above reasons but not much else. Puppies!- If Dogmeat dies, you'll be able to get a new canine companion from his litter of puppies. Just wait a bit, and you'll find your new furry friend waiting outside Vault 101. First of all you can still get a new Dogmeat even if he died before you got the DLC. Second, the new Dogmeat has double the health as the original. Third, if you fire a follower with a puppie in tow a glitch will not let you rehire any other followers. In the end this perk's usefulness comes down to if you do or don't like to use Dogmeat even though you could just load a saved game. Level 24 No Weaknesses- All SPECIAL stats lower than 5 become 5. This perk can be useful if your play style involves pumping all your stats into certain categories by taking away from others. The problem is that a level thirty perk later does the exact same thing but far better. Karma Perks Devil's Highway- maxes out evil Karmic Rebalance- maxes out neutral Escalator to Heaven- maxes out good These perks are kind of pointless since it really doesn't effect gameplay that much but it could be fun to see how the game is different or to get the new Karma Achievements. Level 26 Nerves Of Steel- Makes your action points regenerate faster. Requires Agility 7. This is an absolute must for anyone like to use V.A.T.S. Rad Tolerance- You no longer feel the negative effects of minor rad poisoning. This perk isn't very useful since by this point in the game you should have more than enough money to buy the rad shots from doctors or the medical kit in one of the houses. There is one use for this perk though A later perk is powered by your radiation level so this would allow you to have some radiation without suffering the negative effects. Warmonger- Automatically receive level three for all schematics. Requires Intelligence 7 This perk is for lazy people. With the internet available to you it really isn't too hard to find the schematics, but it is time consuming, so if you like the custom weapons but don't like searching for them this is for you. Level 28 Party Boy/Party Girl- You no longer suffer the withdrawal effect from alcohol addiction. This could be useful to someone using alcohol as a melee buffer, but you could just get the chemistry set at your house and save yourself a perk Rad Absorption- You slowly loose radiation over time. Requires Endurance 7 Like the other rad perk at this point in the game rads are no big deal so this is almost useless. Level 30 Almost Perfect- All S.P.E.C.I.A.L stats raised to level 9. This perk is almost perfect. it makes you much stronger, makes other perks like Intense Training, and No Weaknesses completely useless. If you get the bobble heads before this it will only raise it to 9 still, but if you wait until after getting the perk you can have a character with absolute perfect attributes. Nuclear Anomaly - Whenever your health is reduced to 20 or less, you will erupt into a devastating nuclear explosion, and will get some health back. Note that any allies in the vicinity will also suffer the effects of the blast. The strength of the blast and amount of health received depends on your current radiation level, the higher the better. This perk almost assures your character will never die with maybe an exception of something like a Behemoth. You can even act like a kamikazee if you like. A few notes is that the Rad Resistance perk is useful since you don't suffer negative effects of rad poisoning but cause a bigger boom. Also after you explode your rad level drops to zero, so if you drop to below twenty without at least minor rad poisoning nothing will happen. One last note is that when you level up you don't necessarily need these perks you can still get any of the old one you want. Hacking Tip While hacking you will notice a large amount of random symbols %^&$&) and whatnot if you see any segments completely enclosed in (parentheses) brackets or {braces} like (_"") or even if nothing is inside them {} you can go to the first bracket or whatever in the segment and if more than one object is highlighted then you can select it and it will have some effect that will make the hack easier, such as remove one wrong word or completely replenish the amount of tries that you have. The Break (Pool Que) The Break - It's pretty crap because it is only a pool que but it is on the pool table outside the super market in Paradise Falls. Obtaining Bear Charm Entry Location: Oasis If you've visited Oasis in the far northern reaches of the wasteland then you've probably accepted the quest the Treeminders gave you. If you want the Bear Charm DO NOT KILL HAROLD! If you do kill Harold then it is impossible for you to get the Bear Charm. If Harold is alive after the quest talk to Sapling Yew, the young girl at Oasis. You have 2 options now. Either use your Speech skill to make her give you the Charm, or she will give the Charm to you if you currently have the Child At Heart perk set. The Bear Charm is a very handy Accessory to carry as it gives you +10 Speech when equipped. Good Karma Solution in Tranquility Lane Entry Location: Abandoned house In Tranquility lane, enter the house and you will see 5 objects: a radio, a glass a pitcher,a gnome, a cinderblock, and finally a soda bottle. If you use them in the following order: radio, pitcher, gnome, pitcher, cinderblock, gnome and then bottle, a weird computer comes up. Use it then press Chinese guards and you should get good karma. Fat Man and Mini-Nukes Use your Fat Man and Nukes wisely because there are only 9 Fat Men and 71 Mini-Nukes in the entire wasteland Brahmin Tipping When in sneak mode you can tip the Brahmin by clicking A. Its like Cow Tipping! Its really funny. Get Deathclaw Gauntlet Schematics WARNING!! there is a couple yao-gui's and a deathclaw here,so get your best weapons and armor ready for a fight! Go to J Scott's Campground on the very southwest part of the map and kill the death claw (this helps early on for one of the requirements to make the weapon). Take his hand off his corpse. Go to the small caravan with a bed and a dead wastelander in it. On the floor there should be a schematic for the Deathclaw Gauntlet. The items you need to make one are wonderglue, a medical brace, a leather belt and a death claw hand. Get these items and go to a workbench and select the deathclaw gauntlet. It should make it if you have the required items. Depending on your repair skill, at 51 repair it should make it with 17 damage and medium condition. Either make another one using the same items or go to a shop to repair it and at full condition it should take 20 damage and it doesn't matter what armor your enemy is wearing; in the schematics it says it's "armor shredding power is unique, considering you can get the deathclaw hand." Victory Rifle Entry Location: RockBreakers Last Gas First go to RockBreakers Last Gas and take care of all the Enclave. Next look up towards the cliff and you will see a shack on top. Climb up the hill and enter the shack. Right to the right of the door there are two radroaches in a cage with pet names so thats pretty cool. In the locker in the back there is a sniper rifle called the Victory Rifle. It deals a great deal of damage and is the best rifle in the game so I highly recommend it. You need a lockpick of 100 to get in it. Feeling Lucky? Entry Location: Big Town You have to have saved Red, then helped Big Town from the super mutants. Go into Red's Clinic and there will be someone laying on the bed (not sure if this is a random encounter). If you heal him he will give you his Lucky Eight Ball and there will be a pop up saying "You are now feeling lucky!" You're luck is now increased by 1! It will be increased by one as long as you hold it, but once you drop it your luck is reduced back to normal. Secret Stash In Fake Rock If you are facing Megaton's entrance, go to the right, and try to keep between the sheets of metal covering Megaton and the rocks. It's in a cluster of three rocks together, but keep pressing A on all of them to make sure you don't pass it. My suggestion is to only do this if you didn't blow up Megaton. Otherwise, bring some Radaway to deal with the radiation. Followers - Location and Requirements Good Karma Fawkes - Vault 87 - Release her from the cell and let her get get the E.D.E.N. After escaping the base she will offer herself as a follower (Note: CANNOT wear armour) Star Paladin Cross- The Citadel - Find her in the Citadel and she will offer herself as a follower Neutral Karma Butch - Rivet City Bar - After completing Trouble on the Homefront, find him in the bar of Rivet City. Also a haird- sorry, barber Sargeant RL-3 - In front of RobCo Factory - Talk to the mechanic. He will sell it for 1000 caps Bad Karma Jericho - Megaton - Convince him to follow you and he will go with you for 1000 caps Clover - Eulogy's Pad - Tell Eulogy and he suggests Clover, who can than be purchased for 2000 caps (1000 if you persuade him) No Karma Requirements Dogmeat - Scrapyard - In the Northeast corner you will find him fighting some raiders. After the battle "talk" to him and he will join your party (Note: Dogmeat does NOT take up a follower spot like the others do, meaning you can have him and another follower at the same time) Charon - Drug Selling Bar in Underworld - Talk to the Ghoul with the really weird name and ask about Charon's contract. He will sell it to you for 2000 caps (1000 if Barter is above or equal to 50) or if you kill the bartender in the other bar, Greta. If you choose the second option, than the best time to kill her is when she takes her smoking break in the lobby of the museum, outside Underworld T-51b Power Armor and Helmet Entry Location: In Fort Constatine/Mr. Crowley with keys The way to collect this awesome power armor variant is by doing 1 of 2 things. 1.)During the You Gotta Shoot 'Em In The Head quest, collect the keys from the bigots, then go to Fort Constatine. I forget exactly what sub-level of the building it's in, but if you find the body of Tara (she'll have a key as well). The door right in front of her is the storage room for the armor. 2.)Give the keys you got from the bigots and give them to Mr. Crowley. He'll go down there himself and get it. I recommend waiting a few days, then going back to Mr. Crowley at the Ninth Circle bar in the Museum of History, Underworld Concourse. He'll wear the armor but not the helmet. But it should be in his inventory, your choice here, pickpocket, of kill him. This is honestly the strongest armor in the game. The T-51b power armor itself has a DR of 50, plus the helmet's DR of 10, equals a total of a whopping DR of 60. Also, one of the coolest armors in the game, in my opinion. Easy Money And Experience Entry Location: Megaton/Underworld There is an easy way to get money and experience. Go to Megaton and go into the water processing plant to find an older African American man named Walter. He will tell you that there are 3 leaky pipes hidden in Megaton. He wants you to fix them so make sure you have a high enough repair skill. The first one is right near the entrance as you walk down the path and it will be on the left. Its a pipe with water squirting out. The second is above and to the right of the Children of Atom Church. Simply climb above it and jump onto the pipe. The last should be somewhere on the paths. Just walk around the inner edge of Megaton and look at each path until you find it. Go back to Walter and he should pay you. Then he will ask you to get him scrap metal. For every scrap metal you bring him you will get 15 caps and lots of experience. The second place to do this is underworld. Talk to whoever the guy is and he will ask you to give him scraps. Do the same thing as Walter and you will easily get loads of caps and experience. Skydiving If you want to jump off a really high building and survive, just before you land activate V.A.T.S. and attack something and you will survive. Getting Colonel Autumns Longcoat And Laer Pistol Entry Location: The Jefferson Memorial I wont give away any spoilers but if you have already beat the game then you know what I'm talking about. To get it, don't start the last mission. Go to the Jefferson Memorial. Obviously there is a forcefield there so either go to the left or the right of the forcefield and jump on the rocks nearest to it and jump behind it. Go up the ramp and walk past the enclave soldiers. They will not attack you and you can actually talk to them! So continue down and enter the memorial. Keep going through until you reach the rotunda. When you enter the room Colonel Autumn will be standing there but do not talk to him! You can just kill him and take everything he has because he will eventually respawn. Then look down at his body and take his laser pistol. Instead of a single shot his pistol is repeating fire so go out there and destroy! Alien Blaster Ammunition Entry Location: Fort Independence Okay, if you're a person with bad Karma, I recommend you do this. Go to Fort Independence and go down either the F.I. Lower Levels entrance, if you have a pick skill of 100, or if not, I don't know what's required for the main entrance. Go to the lower levels, and kill all the outcasts. Enter the room where an outcast was observing a computer, then go up to the door on your left, (you need a lockpick skill of 75) and get all the ammo in the containers. The second table with ammo boxes should have Alien Blaster ammo, and you should receive 18-24 bullets total Infinite XP Infinite XP You can gain infinite XP if your speech skill is high enough.(around 30). Go to"Big Town" located north of Vault 101. Speak with a girl named Bittercup. She should tell you about her dating exploits. After speaking with her, go to the house marked "Common House" and speak to a man named Pappy. There should be a speech skill dialogue option that says "You came here with Bittercup, right?" You will get XP every time you click it. Continue to do this and you can rack up XP in mere seconds. More Infinite XP 1.) Reach level 10 with a sneak skill of 60 or more and get the Mr. Sandman perk. 2.) Go to Andale (south central part of the map) 3.) Wait until around 1am and go into the Smith house while they're sleeping. 4.) Go upstairs into the kid's bedroom and use sandman on him (crouch and select him and and use the first option) 5.) Repeat step 4 You can increase the difficulty setting to gain more XP Non-Radiated Water Entry Location: Tenpenny Tower In Tenpenny Tower, the penthouse suites, there are sinks and even toilets with non-radiated water. Either you have to blow up Megaton to obtain the key for your own room, use Mr. Tenpenny's room, or kill everyone in the Tower, like me. Steady Aim Entry Location: Small Guns Skill When you get a high enough Small Guns skill, your sniper rifles and .44 magnums should be steady aimed when you're in the scope. I don't exactly know what number Small Guns has to be, but I am 99 points so it's probably in the 90s. Pack Mule If you haven't found this out yet but you can use your followers as pack mules. Just talk to them and tell them you wanted to trade equipment. Give them all your stuff. You will be almost empty and able to carry twice as many items The Experimental MIRV (Strongest Weapon) The Experimental MIRV Fat Man Launcher can be found in the bomb shelter area in the National Guard Depot Armory next to 5 Mini-Nukes on a table near a Glowing One near the remains of the skeletons of the Keller Family. When this weapon is fired, a random shotgun spread seems to be the path they take, usually 6 or 7 near each-other and one off in the distance before impact, if aimed correctly, this weapon can kill anything in 1 hit, even the Super Mutant Behemoth. You must have obtained all five of the Keller Family Transcript's before you can gain entrance to this part of the room. It fires 8 Mini-Nukes at once and if you have less than that it will just make an error sound telling you that you do not have enough ammo. In appearance, it looks like a rustier version of the Fat Man, and when loaded the Mini Nuke projectile(s) appear to be in a bundle. As i said the Keller tapes to be to found before you can gain entrance to the room its located the tapes can be found: Fast Travel to VAPL-58 Power Station and head North following the power lines, the 3rd power line down will be surrounded with boards on 3 sides, head inside and on the North wall will be a bookcase with the 1st Keller tape. Fast Travel to Big Town and head North up to the Hallowed Moors Cemetary, going in the front entrance, the 2nd Keller tape will be on the left on top of the podium. Fast Travel to Grisly Diner and head inside, then goto your right and out the back, the 3rd Keller tape is located on a desk at the back. Fast Travel to Rockbreaker's Last Gas and turn to the west, you will see an abandoned shack at the top of a cliff, this shack is the location of the 4th Keller tape. Make your way around the cliff from the left side of the mountain. Enter the shack and the tape will be on the workbench on the left. (Note: After the The Waters of Life quest is completed, an Enclave soldier with a sentry bot will be vertibird dropped across from the shack) Fast Travel to Anchorage Memorial and head to the North, quickly you will get to the edge, across the chasm you will see a broken down truck and a tent. Make your way across the river to the tent, inside the tent on the table is the location of the 5th Keller tape. Note, there is a Super Mutant or Super Mutant Master and 2 Centaur there. If you are a first time visitor, there is also a Captive inside. Also inside of the shack containing the 4th tape, inside the locker is the Victory Rifle (a stronger version of the normal rifle, this can be reparied with normal rifle's and also uses the same ammo) Yet another Follower Entry Location: The Wasteland In the wasteland there is a guy who walks around with several robots following him, if you talk to him and request the dialogue option "can i buy a robot" he will offer a Mr. Gutsy for 1000 caps. This Mr. Gutsy comes with a plasma weapon and a flamethrower, and has all of the dialogue options that the other followers do Ol' Painless Ol' Painless is a Hunting Rifle that shoots faster than a normal one. You can find it in The Republic Of Dave (In the top right corner of the wasteland). To get it the easy way with good Karma, start the quest Gotta Shoot Em' In The Head (From Mister Crowley in Underworld) Then you can ask Dave for the key that Crowley needs, and he'll give it to you, which opens a safe in the corner of the room that Dave is usually in, There you will find Ol' Painless, Or you can just go in "Guns Blazing" and shoot everyone and take the key from his body and open the safe. Lincoln's Repeater Rifle Entry Location: Museum of History (Pretty sure on your map it's east of the Washington Monument) When you get to the Museum of history, go around the back way, because it's faster. You should encounter a turret shooting at feral ghouls. Destroy the turret. Go up the stairs which should be on the left of where you obliterated the turret. Go up there stairs and go through the hole in the wall. There may be a Glowing One near the case, so kill it. There you should have your Pip-Boy 3000 light activated, then you should see a dead raider near the display case. Open it, of course. There, you have Lincoln's Repeater Rifle. (It's in perfect condition, uses .44 bullets, should do 40 damage, but for me it did 39 when I was on lvl 12, so yeah. Don't sell it!) You might be able to repair it with hunting rifles, but I haven't tried it so try it out. The Terrible Shotgun In Evergreen Mills (near Casey Smith's Gas Station) there is a guy called Smiling Jack, kill him and you will have The Terrible Shotgun. When fully repaired it does about 80 damage. The only bad thing about it is that it degrades fast. Skip Half The Game If you want to skip most of the story missions, or you have already done them. When you start a new person. Walk to Smith Casey's garage (it's pretty much directly east of Vault 101. If you have a good melee weapon or some ammo for the 10mm you should be able to make it easily. After arriving, you will start the quest "Tranquility Lane," when you finish, you'll gain tons of experience and be able to finish the story in less than 2 hours. Free Scoped .44 Magnum Entry Location: Megaton All you need is the Child at Heart perk. First go to Megaton and speak to the child named Maggie. Choose the child at heart speech, and she will tell you Billy Creel (the man that looks after her) put a safe in their house. She then tells you the code. All you have to do is find it near the shelves in the corner (it is a floor safe) open it and take the magnum. Gifts Entry Location: Megaton Once you own your house in Megaton and have a good rating of at least Paladin, everytime you return to Megaton, random people will give you things Clover The Follower Entry Location: Paradise Falls You can buy one of the slave girls, Clover, from Euology in Paradise Falls. She cost 1000 caps and uses a knife and sawed off shotgun. I found her really annoying and only bought her for a baggage carrier. Another Follower Entry Location: Ruddy Bar in Rivet City Aside from Jericho, Choran, Star Paladin Cross, and Fawkes you can also get Butch, the bully from vault 101 if you do the quest "Trouble on the Home Front" in which you have to go back to Vault 101. While doing the quest, make sure you tell them that they should open the vault for trade and if you do that then go to Rivet City, go into the stairwell and go to the bottom floor and go into the Muddy Rudder bar. Note: you must have an evil karma to obtain him and he uses a knife and I don't know what gun he uses. Double XP If you find a safe that can be picked and there's a terminal near it you can hack the terminal and close it then you pick open the safe you get double the XP and the safe items. Followers Throughout the game you can find up to four followers not including Dogmeat who is in a category of his own.There are four in all but you can have only one at a time. The will all attack your enemies ieadiatly and without abandon so if you prefer stealth may may want thme to wait for you. If you talk to your follower certain options. First you can have them follow you, wait, change tactics, trade equipment, or fire them. Follow and wait are what they say and are they will follow you or wait exactly where they are forever even if you fast travel somewhere. Change tactics where you can order them to use a ranged or melee weapon, or whether they follow you closely or will try to flank them by following farther away. trade equipment is you can give them any kind of item and they will carry it until you ask for it again allowing you to use them as a pack mule. Finally if you fire them they will leave and return to a certain location depending on who it is. You can go and recruit them again at anytime from that location which is usualy where you recruited them. The first is Jericho an exraider who uses a knife and a chinese assualt rifle. To recruit him talk to him about his past complementing on the wasteland, and you need to have a high bad karma. You can find him wandering around Megaton. Next is Charon who is a ghoul being employed by the bar owner in underworld by a contract. To get him to join you by buying his contract for 2,000 caps. As an added side note he will kill his employer after so if you have any business with him do it before you buy the contract. He uses an combat shotgun and combat knife. The next follower is Star Paladin Coss a member of the Brotherhood of Steel who escorted your father and you as a baby to vault 101. To recruit her just be polite and talk to her after gaining acess to the Citadel by playing through the main quest. She wields a supersledge and a 10mm submachine gun. Finally there is Fawkes the well educated and well mannered Super Mutant. you will find him inside vault 87 during the main quest. Free him and let im help you, and after you escape the enclave you will find him fighting soldiers to try and rescue you, but to recruit him you need to have a high good karma. Worth noting is that Fawkes is nearly damage proof with a fatman mini nuke only crippling him. He is also special because if you fire him he will return to the national history museum in downtown DC. He uses a supersledge and gatling laser Change Appearance/Bow of Rivet City When you are near Rivet City you will see a set of planks over the water that lead to a door on the uninhabited half of Rivet City. If you cant unlock it (you need a lockpicking skill of 100) go underwater until you find a metal tunnel that leads to a door. Upon entering there will be 2-3 Mirelurks. Kill them and avoid the traps that lead to a man named Pinkerton. Once you find him, he will offer to give you a different identity and change the way you look. Weapon Schematics Nuka Gerenade: Trade Caravan Railway Rifle: Underworld Trader Bottlecap Mine: Jocko's Pop and Gas Stop Rock-It-Lancher: The Crater Side Supply Dart Gun: Little Lamplight Shishkebab: Mereli Station Deathclaw gauntlet: Rivet City Use Radiation To Heal Limbs When talking to the lady and on the way to completing the first chapter of her book, She will ask you to do a radiation test! I went to the bomb and drank the water till i reached 610 radiation and went back upon completion. Her "cure" mutates you so that every time you get dangerously irradiated your limbs will heal! Fallout 3 Easter Eggs The Simpsons Reference Some of the radios and televisions in the Wasteland are called Radiation Kings (there is also a Radiation King store in downtown D.C.), which is the name of the TV Homer Simpson had as a young boy. This easter egg was originally present in the opening movie of Fallout. Transformers Reference During his march to Project Purity, Liberty Prime says many phrases, one of which is "Freedom is the sovereign right of all Americans." This is similar to the motto of the Autobot leader Optimus Prime, which is "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Dracula Reference Lucy West, the woman who kicks off the Blood Ties quest, is probably a reference to Lucy Westenra, Mina Murray's friend in Bram Stoker's Dracula who is turned into a vampire and then staked by Van Helsing. Also the town Arefu is the name of the town out side of the castle of Count Dracula. Mad Max is Loved By Bethesda There are many items and incidents that appear to refer to the Mad Max movies, which starred Mel Gibson as a post-apocalyptic warrior. For instance, one of the Little Lamplight children uses the word humongous incorrectly, saying "humungus". Though it appears incorrect, it is actually a reference to Lord Humungus, the leader of the antagonizing gang in The Road Warrior. The design of the Leather Armor in Fallout 3 is similar to Mel Gibson's armor in Mad Max. Additionally, a picture of the main character walking beside Dogmeat that is featured on the back of the packaging, and in every ending is an homage to the image of Mad Max walking beside his dog from The Road Warrior, though it is from the back rather than the front. Fallout 3s Dogmeat is also a Blue Heeler, the breed that was used for Mad Max's dog in the movie. There is also a random encounter with a character named Mel wearing a leather jacket and sporting a Sawed-Off Shotgun. If your Perception is high enough, you'll notice that the shotgun is unloaded. In The Road Warrior Max (played by Mel Gibson) threatens the Gyrocaptain with his shotgun, even though it wasn't loaded. The Raiders' style of dressing is very similar to that of the various raider and biker gangs in the Mad Max films. You will also find Medical Leg Braces randomly throughout the wastes similar to those that Max wears on his left leg in the films. One of the possible passwords to a computer in Vault 87 is "Bartertowne"; the main settlement in Beyond Thunderdome is Bartertown. In Scrapyard, where Dogmeat is found, there is a dead guy named "Max" wearing a leather jacket and wielding a shotgun. The Raider Blastmaster Helmet bears a striking resemblance to the helmet worn by Blaster, the "muscle" of Bartertown in Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome. In the film, Blaster - and his brainy dwarven friend "Master" - are collectively referred to as "Masterblaster". The scoped magnums bear a striking resemblance to the gun used by the Lord Humungus in "The Road Warrior". The outfit worn by Mayor MacReady of Little Lamplight is identical to the costume worn by the Gyro Captain's Son in Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome - a pith helmet, goggles, and a too-big jacket. The image for the perk Pitt Fighter depicts Vault Boy wearing armor identical to what Blaster wore in the film Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome. The arena in the Pitt DLC resembles the Thunderdome, both are very deep, and have people hanging on the mesh fencing Saving Private Ryan Reference Asked what she does for the Brotherhood, Knight Captain Dusk replies that she is a sniper, and then says "Put any mutie bastard within one mile of me and my rifle and well, pack it up troops...fight's over." Jackson in Saving Private Ryan makes the same remark, with 'Hitler' replacing 'mutie' as the subject. When asked what his real name is, Knight Captain Gallows responds with "What's the pool up to?", similar to Captain Miller's response in Saving Private Ryan when a query is made regarding his occupation. Also, there is a Soldier in the first mission of Operation Anchorage, hanging from the ceiling of a cave. When zooming in on him before his humiliating death with vats his name is revealed as Ryan. It is not possible to save him, so the reference is debatable Incredible Hulk reference While searching for you, some robots can be heard saying "Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." It's a line David Banner says repeatedly in The Incredible Hulk TV series from the 80's Talking Bananas Can't Fly Entry Location: Germantown Police Station In the same room as Red (the doctor for Big Town), the cell to the right of her cell, behind the bed frame should be a pencil and a letter. The letter says "Talking Bananas Can't Talk," for a while. Then it would say, "They just want you to believe they can," obviously telling you the man who wrote this is completely insane. :D Quite funny. Cow Tipping Entry Location: Brahmin Go up to a Brahmin and go stealth/crouch/sneak or whatever. Then press A while looking at it and it'll show your characters hands pushing the cow over on its side. No point, but just fun for 2 minutes. Killing Three Dog Entry Location: GNR Headquarters If you go to GNR at anytime and kill Three Dog, then the next time you listen to Galaxy News Radio and there is a commercial, there is a replacement woman, who basically says "Well next up is...agh when the hell are we gonna find someone to replace Three Dog? Just play some music." The Enclave is the Shadow Government In Fallout 3 it is never said but in previous fallout games it is revealed that the Enclave is the U.S. shadow government. The Shadow Government is a factual organization that is and exact but secret and inactive replica as the normal government having a President, Supreme Court, Senate and so on. This government is in place so that should anything happen to the government (Such as a nuclear war). There would still be a government to replace them. Dinosaur eggs Entry Location: Warrington Station Fast travel to Warrington Station, just south of Tennpenny Tower, and head south by southwest right beside Lucky's and get on the hill and look south by southwest (you have to have a scoped weapon, sniper, scoped .44, ect.) and there will be a crater just on the other side of the end-of-the-map barrier and inside it is what appears to be dinosaur eggs. Die Hard Reference Entry Location: Grayditch If you have accepted the THOSE! quest, go to where the little boy is hiding (he's in some type of container, if you've been to paradise falls then it's the "Box" walk up to the tube,but don't open it.Just walk up to the tube and he says, "Now I know what a T.V. dinner feels like!" Which is a Die Hard reference. Super Mutant and Zen Buddhism Much of the random dialogue heard from Fawkes as one wanders around, while readable as simple wasteland survival advice, also references Zen philosophy. Examples include "Be aware of the present moment" and "There is safety in mindfulness". Together with Uncle Leo's Zen reference (who is also a civilized Super Mutant), this suggests that Zen Buddhism is the key to retaining a level of independent mental functioning after FEV transformation. V for Vendetta Reference Fawkes, is a reference to "V" from the comic, and movie V for Vendetta. Both characters have a strong feeling of symbolism to Guy Fawkes a British revolutionary, Both are victims to a government experiment trying to make humans stronger to resist a disaster, resulting in increased strength and becoming near bullet proof. Both after the experiment are imprisoned for years, but escape. They both then destroy the government that tortured them (in Fawkes case he only helped but was willing and attempted to do more). Finally, Fawkes was locked inn room 5 or "V" in roman numerals. Alien Crash Landing The Crash Site is what appears to be the remains of an alien craft that has crashed through a house and come to rest in a cliffside. It is noteworthy both for its uniqueness and for the similarly unique loot found in the vicinity. It is also the source of one of the Capital Wasteland's radio signals. Located southwest from Vault 92, the crash site is along a cliffside road, in a string of dilapidated houses. When within 5,000 meters of the crash site, a radio signal is located by the Pip Boy. This signal, the Recon Craft Theta Beacon, is an unintelligible language interrupted by bursts of static. The signal is on a loop, like an automated distress beacon. It has a liited range so you can use it to find the ship by moving around and checking how strong the signal is by how well you can hear it. At the front of the vessel, the cockpit dome has shattered. The pilot's body lays outside against a pile of rocks. In the cadaver's hand is a unique weapon, the Alien Blaster. This one-handed pistol is one of Fallout 3's superweapons. Although clearly an energy-based weapon, the Alien Blaster is used with the Small Guns skill, enabling most players to use it effectively. The only problem is that there are only sources of ammunition is it's scattered around the crash site. In a very rare random encounter where you actually see another ship as it crashes you can get an enhanced version of the blaster called the Firelance as well that lights enemies on fire. Go to Meresti train station and continually reload your game until this happens. It and the ammo will fall from the sky and can be hard to find so a good idea is to have dogmeat with you to find it. With the pyromaniac perk the Firelance can deal 120 per hit. Fawkes Gender Confusion Development from human to Super Mutant leads to and asexual race where women and men transformed both end as the same result. Fawkes can be found in Vault 87 in Isolation Room 05 which previously held Subject D624, which some players assume is Fawkes. It is noted on the Chief Physician's Terminal (in the room across from Fawkes') that Subject D624 was, before the experimentation, a female. Subject D624, however, is not Fawkes as the same terminal indicates that all four female test subjects were destroyed after three expired on their own and one went insane. Nevertheless, Wes Johnson, the actor who voiced Fawkes, confirmed in an interview that she was female before her transformation. This would probably indicate that Fawkes was captured more recently by Super Mutants rather than being first generation. Revalations 21:6 While doing the quest "Trouble on the Homefront" in your dad's office, right behind where Butch is standing, the Medicine Bobblehead is on the desk and on the wall right beside it is the framed quote from Revalations 21:6 and if you scroll over it you can attempt to lockpick it but it requires a lock pick skill of 50 and inside is 300 caps, an audio tape from your dad that talks about your coming to the Vault, and the Schematics for the Rock-It-Launcher. Grognak Grognak the Barbarian is a reference to two things. First is how he is obviously designed after Conan The Barbarian, second his appearance on the front of his costume his incredibly similar to Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion barbarian classes picture. Also You can find the comic book company that writes and publishes him. It's called Hubris comics and it's in the ruins northeast of the citadel. Inside on the lower level in the beta testing room of the main area you can use the a terminal to act out one of his adventures. Finally, and obviously, his comic book acts as a melee skill book Fallout 3 Glitches Many Hats (And No Head) While wearing the Chinese Stealth Armor that is made available in the Operation Anchorage DLC it is possible to wear numerous (haven't tested exactly how many yet) other headgear pieces in conjunction with the armor. As of right now my character is wearing the Stealth Armor as well as a bandana, a metal helmet, an outcast power helmet, a pre-war baseball cap, a pre-war hat, a hockey mask, and the shady hat (from Moira). Each piece adds what it normally would to armor bonuses and stat boosts (if the piece has any) which, in my humble opinion is totally bad ass. Oddly enough, when I tried to equip a second pre-war hat the "equipping sound" was made but the second hat was not tagged as being worn. However, when I toggled to view my character, I discovered that he had no head! It was totally invisible (not even the hazy stealth look). What other combinations lead to this result I leave to you. Infinite Speech Opportunity Entry Location: Little Lamplight In Little Lamplight there is a girl named Knock Knock talk with her and ask her about morale, continue talking with her without insulting and eventually you will come across a speech challenge. You don't need a high speech level to get 100% on it, after completing it you can continuously ask the same thing and get the EXP. This problem works as of patch 1.10 and is a great way to get the Silver Tounged Devil trophy. Easy Ammo and Food (Bad Karma) Entry Location: Paradise falls, near Eulogy's house If you are "Evil" or "Very Evil", go to the outside of eulogy's pad and wander around out front of it in the courtyard until a Slaver comes up to you and says something to the extent of "Someone like you deserves a split on all the profit around here" And gives you a random item (ammo, food, stimpaks). Two Followers Entry Location: Underworld I'm running an evil character. I had Clover (the Slave girl) from Euligy and I went to get Charons (the ghoul) from the guy that has his contract (starts with a or something) and after getting his contract, I had both Clover and Charon following me around. I don't know if it'll work with other followers, but i don't see any reason why not, just get Charon last, you can't recruit more if you've got him with you. Knock Knock. Who's There? Infinite exp. 3 Entry Location: Little Lamplight In Little Lamplight go talk to Knock Knock. Ask him about what he means by morale after having talked to him before. He'll say he tells jokes and tells you one himself. After he tells you you'll have a speech option. If your speech skill is high enough it should be 100%. Choose it and get 5 exp (not a lot I know but it doesn't take long to get). Ask him about morale again afterwards and you should be able to repeat it as many times as you want. Infinite Caps Entry Location: Paradise Falls For this cheat, you must have bad karma. First you have to get the Mesmatron gun from Grouse at the front gate of Paradise Falls. Then you have to enslave some people. Red from Bigtown (you have to rescue her from the Germantown Police HQ in the quest Big Trouble In Bigtown), Flak (from Flak and Shrapnel's shop in Rivet City), Arkansas (from Minefield), and the prostitute of Tenpenny Tower, Susan Lancaster. You don't have to capture all of these characters, but the more you enslave, the more money you can get. After you capture them, go to Paradise falls, get your reward and enter the town. Go into Eulogy's Pad next to the roasting Brahmin and grab the Box Key on the table next to the heart shaped bed. (there's also a Bobblehead) Go to the fenced in slave pens and go into the slave house. Talk to all of the people in there an tell them that "they're slaves, deal with it", or something like that. After taunting them all with your freedom, talk to Grouse. He will give you money and a slave collar. Exit the conversation and talk to him again. Do this four times (maybe less if you killed some of the slaves in certain quests). Go back to the slave house and repeat the process as many times as you like. The only downsides to this glitch is that you cant remove the slave collars from your inventory unless you capture more slaves. Sideways Missile First, hotkey the laser pistol and launcher. Then, go into third person, pull out the lazer pistol, and hold down the aim button. Now without letting go of the aim button, pull out the missile launcher. If done correctly, the missile that is loaded will be outside the launcher, stuck to the side of it. but it will still shoot forward Infinite Rewards Entry Location: Paradise Falls At Paradise Falls (Must be somewhat evil) you will be approached by a slaver who greets you and complements you, after that he will give you a reward that he got on his last mission, just select the "Thank'!, Keep it coming" option in the speech bar and repeat as many times as you want. Items he will give you: - Stimpaks - Ammo (Large variety) - Vodka/Whiskey - Buffout And if your lucky, he will give you schematics Extra Exp This is a great way to gain levels fast. All you need to do is start a game on very easy, or if you already have a game in progress, just load it and change the game difficulty in the options menu. Find some enemies to kill (raiders are good). Once you find something to kill hit the right bumper to bring up the V.A.T.S. mode so it will make it easier to see how much life whatever you're killing has. Now what you want to do is take down as much life as possible WITHOUT killing it. Once it's almost dead pause the game with the start button and change the difficulty to very hard then unpause and finish it off. You will get the Exp for the kill on very hard mode instead of very easy. Then just switch it back to an easier difficulty and repeat whenever you run into enemies. Infinite Caps To get do this, you are going to need the item, Naughty Nightware. First, go to the Marigold Station, in Grayditch, in there, you will find an information kiosk/desk thing with a body and a holotape. Listen to it. It gives you directions on finding the item. Its actually pretty funny. You need to explore the station until you find a section with a gate and a firehose station. Search inside the firehose box to find a key. Then continue to explore the tunnels until you find a room with a siren-like spinning light above it. Inside, you can use the key to open a safe. There, you will find the Naughty Nightware. You will then encounter someone who wants it back. Either kill him, or use the speech bonus option. Either way, dont give it back. Then you want to find a small town called Girdershade (way on the west side of the map and a little south, close to the entrance of Vault 112). Talk to Ronald Laren. He is not hard to find, there are only two people there. Sell him the Naughty Nightware for 200 caps. Now all you need to do is steal it back from him when he is not looking. Save before pickpocketing, incase you fail. Tak to him about the Naughty Nightware again, and you can sell it back for another 200 caps. He does not run out of caps, like other sales people in the game, so you can repeat as many times as you want. The only downside is that each time you steal, you will get negative karma. Infinite Exp 2 This one you can do with a speech skill of at least 40. First you need to talk to Bittersharp in Big town. Then, go to the Common House in Big Town and find an NPC named Pappy. You will have a speech option of, 100% You came here with bittercup, right?  You can select this option all you want for a steady stream of experience Infinite Exp For infinite experience in Fallout 3, you need to be at least level 10 and have the Sandman Perk. Sandman requires that you have at least a 60 rating in sneak. It allows you to silently kill people in their sleep with an added EXP bonus every time. So apparently, kids, or at least some kids, cant be killed in the game. A good spot for this glitch is in a town in the South called, Andale. There are two kids, one in each of the two main houses that you can use this trick on. All you have to do, is use the wait function until it is about 1 AM. When everyone is asleep, sneak into a house, crouch, and use the Murder skill that comes with the Sandman Perk. USE ON THE CHILDREN ONLY. They wont die, but you will still get the experience for killing them, allowing you to do the trick as much as you want. Best of all, using this murder trick has no effect on your Karma, and you will get 50 EXP every time, which is a lot in this game. 02:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Game Pages